Monster Bash
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Everyone's favorite dummy is back! Slappy's got a new family to ruin but this time he's not the only monster around.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dominic and this is my story as much as my foster siblings. I have long semi wavy blonde hair that I now usually keep up in a ponytail during the day. Over the years I have been through many different homes most of them bad but they were only made worse by my unpredictable powers. I am very different from other foster children. My powers have gotten me in trouble more than once and it is why I tend to push people away. For the longest time I could not control my powers and it is the primary reason I have been moved to so many homes and had been labeled a problem child by the system. I am now thirteen and have a better understanding and handle on my powers. From what I can tell my powers consist on control over all the elements, telepathy, and telekinetic abilities, communication with certain types of animals and the biggest thing I transform into a fire breathing dragon.

I have sparkling purple scales and glowing purple eyes. My long blonde hair is also present along with a necklace that I have had as long as I can remember. The necklace was gold and scale like in appearance except for the charm which consisted of three rings that were copper and red like fire. I had had to hide it a few times as some of the foster families I had tried to take it and sell it.

The other thing that I had taken with me from my past what a toy raptor that I called Radar. He was robotic in appearance and had piercing blue reptile eyes. He was white and grey and even had a controller that could make him walk and growl and move his head and tail back and forth. He was my best friend and my protector. What do I mean by protector? I mean somehow he was alive and had defended me in several dangerous situations. Some human and some not so human. Being different tends to draw things like demons and spirits. Somehow Radar had run them off every time.

This latest foster home was one of the better ones I had ever been to. It was on a farm in Missouri. My foster parents were George and Lorain Johnson but we mainly just called them Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Mr. Johnson was a doctor and Mrs. Johnson ran the ranch. They raised Quarter Horses for ranches, rodeo and special events. The ranch had been her dream. For whatever reason they had no children of their own but they did decide to raise foster children. There are five of us total. Me, Ella, Fox, Will and Jamie.

Ella was the only other girl. She had short dark hair, blue eyes and was seven. Fox had red hair brown eyes and freckles covering his face. He was eight. Will was the oldest among us and like me he had been labeled a trouble child due to him running away a lot. He was fifteen and had dark brown hair that was cut short and it stuck up. He was heavily muscled and dark eyes. He and I are really close. Jamie was the newest. He also had dark brown hair except his was a little longer than Will's and like me he had bright green eyes. He has only been here for six months. He was only ten

On the ranch we took care of the horses and did chores when we weren't going to school. In exchange for these services are given an allowance to buy things that we want for ourselves whenever we went into town. One of the things I bought was a laptop which I often had to share with the other kids. Luckily we have Wi-Fi here on the ranch which works out for me. I have been here for at least two years. I had become very accustomed to the hard work of caring for the horses and the foals. I had even learned to ride. I loved working with the animals it just felt natural. There was only one problem with this place. Ever since I got there has been a large wolf like creature that appears at the ranch every full moon. I'm not the only one who has seen him. Mr. Johnson says it is just a bear but I had my doubts considering what I was, I thought it was a werewolf but I didn't say anything. I had made that mistake when I first got my powers long ago. I learned the hard way to keep stuff like this quite. In fact I knew it wasn't a bear. I had come face to face with it a couple of times. As a result of the predator Mrs. Johnson had us move the prized horses into the barns at night. In each time it was a full moon and for whatever reason we hadn't been able to bring the horses in before it got dark. I had stopped the animal from attacking mares twice and had walked up on a fresh kill the other time. Each time I ended up getting bitten at least once. I found out the terrible thing that happens when a werewolf bites me. Two out of those three times I had terrible nightmares about turning into a wolf creature myself. It was a little different from the werewolf that I had bitten me. I was smaller, had a shorter snout and white fur. I still had long hair around my head and I remember feeling incredibly aggressive towards any living creature but most of all I remember the need to run which was difficult due to my very human like form. I thought they were nightmares except for the fact that every time I had these dreams I woke up in the hay loft of the barn but not only that but there was evidence. Claw marks that matched my hands and odd foot prints. This new curse only made me more cautious of being around the other kids.

With Jamie being the newest foster child it was my job as one of the older and more seasoned of the kids to teach him how to work the ranch. So far he was doing pretty well. "Hey Dominic, can I run some of my new jokes by you?" Jamie asked as we were grooming the horses. "Sure why not" I replied. "Why did the turtle cross the road? To get to the shell station." Silence. "OK what do you call a group of unorganized cats? A Cat-astrophe" nothing. "Why don't they play poker in the jungle? Too many Cheetah's." OK that one doesn't even make sense I said. "OK fine" he replied "What do you call an alligator in a vest? An Investigator" That one was pretty good I smiled. Jamie wanted to be a comedian someday. "It's OK Jamie" I said "It's not your fault I don't have much of a sense of humor" He smiled at this so your saying if my jokes make you laugh then they must be good" That's one way to look at it" I replied." I swear you are like the most optimistic person in the world" "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied. We walked out of the barn. I petted Ray the black barn cat as we walked out the door. "Hey I'll tell you what," I said "we can look up some really good jokes on my laptop later k?" "Sweet!" he replied.

One of the problems of living with so many people is you have to share your bathroom. Along with that I have to share a bedroom. It wouldn't be such a big deal if not for the fact that Ella snores so loud and I am such a light sleeper. After all these years I'm convinced I'm supposed to be a nocturnal creature. The fact that I can see really well in the dark helps too. Unfortunately that doesn't work here even though it is summer time we still have to get up early to work. One thing I loved to do when I can't sleep is read. Lately I had been reading Harry Potter books I had also picked up a book on Latin. I loved how some of the spells actually worked. One of the perks of being a dragon I suppose. After about an hour I put the book down. We were going into town tomorrow and I had been saving for an MP3 player and maybe a new book too


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie POV

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited we are going into town. I can't wait to spend my money and get something awesome." Jamie thought to himself "OK kids pair up and meet back here in two hours I have to do some grocery shopping." Mr. Johnson said. I had to go with Fox. I don't really like Fox very much. He is always so immature and annoying. He loved his action figures. He had so many in our room and he is so messy that it drives me insane. Anyway we had to go to the toy store so he could get his new toy with his money. I still wasn't sure what I was going to get. The last couple of times I couldn't find anything that I wanted. We were almost to the toy store when I saw him in the window. He wore a grey double breasted suit with a white shirt color and red bow tie. His chest was panted white, He had dark brown hair that was painted on his head and a chip in his lip so that one side didn't match the other and eyes the color of ice. A ventriloquist dummy. "Hold up Fox" I said. "Let's go in here for a second." "What?" He screamed.

"There's something I want to check out." I said. I walked in to look at the dummy. Fox begrudgingly followed. The shop was dim and there didn't appear to be anyone there. I went over to the dummy and picked him up. I pulled the string making his mouth move up and down. Moving my hand around I found the control that made his eyes move back and forth. He was great. "I don't like him." Fox said, "He's creepy." "No way he's awesome!" I replied. "Can I help you boys?" We both jumped. The shop owner was an older man with long white hair and a beard which kind of made him look like Santa. "Oh hi" I said "I was just looking at this really cool dummy." "Aw that's Slappy." the man said. "Old owner brought him in a couple of weeks ago and said he couldn't take care of him anymore." "Take care of him?" Fox asked. "I thought it strange myself." the man said, "So are you interesting in purchasing this exquisite dummy." "Yeah but I'm not sure I can afford him." I said. "I'm sure we can work something out." the man said. I ended up getting Slappy for a really good price. I even had some leftover money to buy a couple of candy bars one of which I stuck in Slappy's pocket to keep Fox from getting it. He wouldn't go near him. I hoisted him up on my shoulder proud of him. We met back up with everyone else. Ella had gotten a new pretty princess doll, Dominic had gotten her MP3 player, Will never got anything when we came. He always just put his money in a savings account.

"What you got there kid?" Will asked me. "This is Slappy" I said, "I thought he might give me an edge in my comedy act." "Oh it's funny alright" Ella laughed. "Aren't dolls for girls?" "Ella!" Dominic scolded. "Yeah" Fox laughed, "Hey Ella maybe yours and his should date or something." Ella's jaw dropped and she ran at him but Will caught her. "OK you two that's enough." he said as he set her back down. She glared at Fox clutching her doll closer. "Dominic sometimes I swear it you and I are the only mature ones in this groups." said Will. I was about to protest when Mr. Johnson pulled up. We all piled in.

When we got back we all helped bring in the groceries. Out of nowhere Fox grabbed Slappy out of the car and dropped him in the mud. I pushed him away. "FOX!" Dominic yelled as she grabbed his arm. "Say you're sorry!" she glared at him as she picked up Slappy from the ground. She can be scary when she wanted to be. I grabbed Slappy up and hurried upstairs to my bedroom with my new treasure. I set him up on the shelf next to my bed. I began to wipe the mud off. But something caught my eye. A card in Slappy's chest pocket. There was something written there in some weird language _Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano_ I read in my head. There was a knock on the door. It was Dominic. "Hey ignore him." she said. "Fox can be a real jerk sometimes" I said wiping Slappy off some more. "I really think Slappy will really help my comedy act." I said getting the last of the mud off his face. "I agree" she said "I know of a great ventriloquist comedian. He is hilarious." I picked the card up again. "Hey do you know what _Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano_ means?" I asked. "Um yeah it's Latin. It means you and I are one now." she said. "How do you know Latin?" I asked. "I read." she replied ruffling my hair. Suddenly there was a large crash. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know" she sighed running from the room. I turned and put the card back in Slappy's pocket. As I did he winked at me. I froze for a second then turned away and ran after Dominic.


	3. Chapter 3

Slappy POV

 _Here we go again._ I thought as to myself as the kid carried me out the door. We spent what felt like forever waiting for the other one to come out of the toy store but everything seems to take longer when you are frozen like this. The kid carried me on top of his shoulder. He was obviously proud of me but I mean who wouldn't be. They met up with a few other people two girls and another boy. None of them looked alike but there was something rally different about the older girl. She was blonde and was just starting to grow into her looks. The older boy said her name was Dominic. It didn't matter really soon they would all be my slaves. The little ginger freak kept calling me creepy which really gets under my skin and the little she brat tried to tackle him when he suggested I date her little doll. Been there, done that, not doing it again anytime soon. Both the younger ones were making fun of me _. I'm going to enjoy tormenting them_. A van pulled up and everyone climbed in. I rode on the kids lap. The father didn't really look like any of the kids either. After what seemed like an eternity we finally arrived. It was a farm of some kind. The kid left me sitting on the seat to do something with the others. Out of nowhere the little red head picks me up and throws me straight into the mud. _Kid you have no idea the war you just started. I will make you suffer the most_. The older one Dominic picked me up but as she did I felt a shock of some kind. I could tell she felt it too since she tensed. She told the red head brat Fox she called him to apologize. She had a commanding presence in her voice. She was going to be hard to break.

The kid took me into the house and up to his bedroom. He wiped the mud off of me and then pulled the card with the words to awaken me. _Alright let's get the ball rolling already_. He looked at the card but didn't read it aloud. _Come on already!_ Someone knocked on the door it was Dominic. She told the kid Jamie to ignore the Fox brat. She said something about another ventriloquist too. "Hey what does _Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano_ _mean?"_ he asked _._ _Yes the words have been spoken_ _._ I could feel myself fully regaining control over my body but I stayed still. "Um yeah it's Latin. It means you and I are one now." she said. That caught my attention. _Who knows Latin anymore well enough to translate that?_ A loud crash came from downstairs. Dominic ran from the room. Jamie on the other hand came back to put the card back in my pocket. I winked at him. He froze for a second then ran from the room probably thinking he had been seeing things.

With everyone gone I was free to move. I decided to follow my slave to see what tension I could stir up. I peeked around the corner then moved to the top of the stairs. The big guy was on one knee holding the Fox brat at arm's length. "Do you want to get sent to another foster home?" I heard him say. Then it hit me these kids weren't related. They were all orphans. This might be a bit more challenging than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Dominic POV

Suddenly there was a large crash. "What was that?" Jamie asked. I don't know I sighed running from the room. I hurried down the stairs to see Will grab Fox. Fox had knocked over a shelf in a fit of rage. He would often do this when something didn't go his way. It was these fits that had gotten him moved around so much. Mr. Johnson suspected that is was bipolar disorder but he always said that he was a physician not a psychiatrist so he never pushed. Even so his and Mrs. Johnson's patience was wearing thin with him. "You can't keep doing this Fox!" Will exclaimed holding him at arm's length "Do you want to get sent to another foster home?" At this Fox began to cry. Will pulled him in and hugged him. We all picked up the contents of the shelf. Hopefully the Johnson's didn't hear the noise.

Since it was Saturday the only thing to be done was to feed the horses. It was our free day so to speak. Like usual I went riding. It was one of the first things I had asked to be taught when I came here. It was just something that felt natural. I had gone upstairs to get my riding boots when Jamie came in. "Hey where are you going?" he asked. "Oh I'm going riding." I replied. "Oh that sounds kind of fun" he said. "Can I come with you?" "OK, but you might want different shoes I said glancing at his sandals. "Meet me down at the barn." I said as he left to go to his room.

I walked into the barn and pulled Kim out of her stall and began to tack up. Kim was an older dark bay mare. I was just putting the saddle on her when Jamie came running in carrying Slappy. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing Jamie?" "Fox was messing with him so I brought him along." Jamie sighed. "Darn it Fox!" I thought to myself. "Can he come riding with us?" Jamie asked. "Sure why not." I said reluctantly. "I'm going to have to switch saddles though." I went back to the tack room and grabbed the largest saddle we had. I lead Kim to the mounting block whispering to her as we walked. "Hey heads up there's going to be two people on your back." "Three" she replied. "What?" I asked "There are three here." She said. "Oh the dummy? Don't worry about him he's not actually a person." I told her. "There are three people here" she repeated. I ignored her and lead her to the mounting block. I mounted first to steady Kim. Ok Jamie hand him up I said holding my hand out. I grabbed Slappy around the chest and felt a slight shock when I touched him. I drew in a sharp breath I held him off to the side as Jamie mounted in front of me. I positioned Slappy in front of Jamie and held them there with one hand while maneuvering the reins in the other.

"You may regret wanting to ride with me today." I warned Jamie. He didn't get a chance to ask as I kicked Kim from a walk to a canter. I felt him cringe at the sudden speed. I pulled on the reins and Kim made a tight turn. She was a barrel racing horse and her mouth was extremely sensitive to the reins. I kicked her into a gallop as we approached a fallen tree. "Oh no you're not going to…" Jamie asked just as we began to jump. He ducked his head and gripped Slappy tighter. We had made it to the other end of the field before I pulled Kim to a stop. "Can we not do that again Jamie asked breathing heavily. "OK" I agreed. I kicked Kim into an easy walk. "Is this really how you ride?" he asked clearly still shaken. "Not all the time", I replied, "sometimes I go swimming with the horse too." "You are absolutely crazy!" he said. "Probably." I grinned.

"Hey you've never really ridden before have you?" I asked. "No this would be the first time" he responded. "Do you want to learn?" I asked. "Well ah…" he started. "It's not that hard." I cut him off. "Here go ahead and take the reins." I said handing them to Jamie. "Hold them low in front of you, pull left to go left and right to go right" I told him. "How do I stop him?" Jamie asked. "You stop HER by pulling back on both reins and saying whoa." I corrected him.

I couldn't see the reins in his hand but I could see the pull on them. He pulled the right rein and Kim obediently turned the right. He pulled the left and Kim went left. "This isn't so hard." Jamie said. "Do you think you can handle going a little bit faster?" I asked. "Um OK." he said. I kicked Kim into a trot. I posted with each step while Jamie bouncing along. Everything was going fine. Jamie was making a left turn only this time the rein didn't slacken but instead pulled tighter. "Hey!" Jamie exclaimed. Kim moved in a tighter circle becoming increasingly agitated. She began throwing her head and had pinned her ears back. I knew this was getting dangerous so I reached for the other rein. I was shocked when Slappy's wooden teeth sank into my arm. I jerked back the rein more forcefully than intended. This spooked Kim causing her to rear up throwing both me and Jamie off. I landed hard on my right shoulder and Jamie landed hard on top of me.

"What the heck! Why did you do that? I yelled at Jamie. "It wasn't me, it was Slappy!" he cried pointing back at Kim. Kim had begun to buck now and I saw the reason why. Slappy's arm was wrapped around the rein. Each time she would buck Slappy would slam into her spooking her even more. I climbed to my feet my shoulder still throbbing. "Kim!" I called. Moving quickly to her side opposite of Slappy I grabbed the side of the bridle. I had to dance around her quickly to avoid being trampled. I began to whisper to and stroke the frightened mare. "Kim, shh easy girl" I soothed calming the mare. "I don't like the little one." she said as I stroked her muzzle. "Jamie come get your stupid dummy before he spooks the horse again." I growled. Jamie reluctantly walked over and unwrapped Slappy's arm from the rein. As soon as he was free and back in Jamie's arms He sat up straight. "You're the stupid dummy" he growled. I felt my eyes grow hot and change color but only for a moment. I don't think Jamie noticed. "Jamie" I warned, "you are really asking for it." "But I…" he started but my glare silenced him.

We walked back to the barn. It wasn't a good idea to ride Kim so soon after her being spooked. She was likely to throw us again. Besides that she had made it clear that she didn't want Slappy on her back. There was something about the dummy that was very off. "Guide me for a minute" I whispered to Kim. I blinked and my vision changed. I could see the different energies flowing around me. I adjusted the range slightly and glanced over at Jamie and Slappy. I could see Jamie's aura swirling around his body. His was a bright yellow like sunshine. Slappy also had an aura with a strange green color. That was odd I thought to myself usually only living things have an aura. What's more is that Jamie's and Slappy's auras where mixing swirling around each other like a vicious cycle. I blinked a few times and my eyes returned to normal. "Are you OK?" Kim asked nudging me. "Your eyes turned completely purple and were glowing!" she said. "Really?" I asked shocked. I had done that several times before but there was never anyone who saw me do it. It was something I would have to make note of. I was getting better and better at doing it to. It no longer blinded me after use. The vision no longer overwhelmed me either. It had taken a few tries to learn and distinguish what everything was.

When we finally got back I tied Kim up. Jamie set Slappy on a square bale. It was going to be difficult to move those into the hay loft tomorrow with my shoulder. "Grooming tools." I said to him as I walked into the tack room and grabbed Kim's halter and lead. I also grabbed the key to my diary. The key itself resembled a small worn brass skeleton key with a diamond shaped handle with circle tips on the square. Looped through the diamond was a warn felt like leather that I used to hang on the wall. I walked out the door and slipped the key in my pocket. After slipping the lead rope around Kim's neck I undid the bridle and removed the bit from her mouth. I threw the bridle over my good shoulder and slipped the halter on. I undid the lead and attached it to the halter and tied it to the stall door. I undid the saddle but as I lifted it, a stabbing pain erupted from my shoulder. I almost dropped the saddle and did my best to shift most of the weight to my left arm. I got the saddle back on its rack as quickly as possible. I rubbed my injured shoulder and looked down at it. It was already a mixture of black and blue. I would have to have Mr. Johnson take a look at it.

As I walked back out Jamie had begun to brush Kim. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I started brushing on the other side. After we were done I turned her into the paddock with a few other horses. Jamie had already gone inside with Slappy. I went in and found Mr. Johnson and told him what had happened. He examined my injury and determined that nothing was broken. He told me to ice it and to tell him if it didn't start to heal in a few days. Following his advice I went to the kitchen and filled a Ziploc bag with ice. I cringed as I pressed it against my shoulder. It did help with the pain. I walked into the living room and was shocked to see Jamie and Slappy performing. Nobody was laughing. Instead they had horrified looks on their faces. Will had a very worried and slightly guilty look on his face.

"Well if it isn't humpty dumpy" Slappy said in a harsh raspy voice looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at Jamie. He too had a worried look on his face. "They put you back together but you're all misshaped and ugly." "Jamie" I growled in my human voice trying not to let the beast show through. What's going on in here asked Mrs. Johnson as she and Mr. Johnson walked in. Ella got up and ran to Mrs. Johnson and started to cry. "Well if it isn't the Flintstones." Slappy said looking at the two adults. They ignored him. "Jamie apologize to Ella now!" Mr. Johnson demanded but before Jamie could say anything Slappy spoke up again. "Your right. I'm sorry. Sorry that little miss princess there is so hideous that no one will ever want her. Oh and that quip about the Flintstones. That was an insult to Neanderthals everywhere." The room was silent and the color in Jamie's face drained away. "Jamie get out of my sight!" Mr. Johnson roared. Everyone watched as Jamie ran up the stairs. I gave Will a questioning look. "Trust me you don't want to know" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie

I through Slappy on the bed. "What was going on?" I thought to himself. I didn't said those horrible things but who had. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Johnson came in. "Jamie I don't know what has gotten into you today." He sighed. "But it wasn't me." I pleaded. But Mr. Johnson raised his hand silencing him. "Since you can't seem to take responsibility for your actions you're going to help Dominic with her chores tomorrow." He instructed. "But I…" "This is not up for debate." He said walking out.

"This is all your fault." I accused looking at Slappy. To my surprise the dummy began to chuckle. I felt my heart began to race as the dummy began to move, rising to his feet. An evil grin spread wide across his face. I tried backed away but the door slammed trapping me. "Going somewhere?" Slappy grinned. "You… you can't be…" I stuttered. "Alive? Well I am and you are my slave now." Slappy laughed. "No! get away from me!" I screamed. I tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. Slappy waved his hand and I was pulled closer to him. "You're not going anywhere slave." Slappy growled. "I am not your slave." I stammered. Slappy's grin grew more sinister. "Oh but you are. You read the words, _Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano,_ _You and I are one now and you will do whatever I ask."_ Slappy laughed. "No I won't." I said growing a little braver. "Oh you will. I've already made those foster parents of very angry. Even those so called siblings hate you. I can hurt you and them a million different ways and the blame would fall on you. They would send you away and believe me there are far worse places the system could send you." Slappy warned. My whole body began to shake with fear though I wasn't sure if it was because of Slappy or the possibility of his threat coming true. Slappy smiled at this reaction. "You will be a good slave and we will have many good years together." Slappy whispered.

This somehow seemed to snap me out of my petrified state. "NO!" I yelled as he tackled the dummy to the ground. The two of us rolled around knocking over shelves and toys causing a ruckus that could be heard downstairs. It didn't take long before Dominic and Will came bursting into the room. Slappy immediately went limp and I pushed him away. "What is going on in here?" Dominic demanded. I got to my feet. "He's alive!" I stammered as I ran to her but she took a step back. She was obviously still angry about what had happened. "Whoa slow down there." Will said taking me by the shoulders and turning me to face him. "It's Slappy! He's alive! He…" "Jamie!" Dominic said cutting me off. "You need to stop. You tried that story already. Do you really expect us to believe the dummy is alive?" "But…" I started but was cut off again. "Dominic's right bud. You can't keep lying about this stuff." I couldn't believe this. They thought I was lying. "Listen Jamie, The Johnson's are out so they didn't hear any of that crashing. Just get this mess cleaned up and everything will be OK." Will said ruffling my hair. The two older kids left closing the door behind them and leaving Slappy and me alone again.

I was so stunned by what had just occurred that didn't notice Slappy get up until he knocked me to the ground. Before I could even react Slappy was sitting on my chest and had a hand on my throat to keep. I couldn't call for help. Slappy's evil grin grew wider as I clawed at his hand on my throat as I gasped for air. "There's no need to struggle." He whispered as his eyes flashed acid green. "Please!" I gasped. Slappy only laughed. "You know how to end this." Slappy growled. "Alright!" I choked. "I'll do what you want." "Good." Slappy rasped releasing his hold but remained sitting on my chest. It took me a minute to catch his breath. "What do you want me do?" I finally asked. Slappy thought for a minute. "Nothing yet, but let's get one thing straight. You don't go anywhere without me. Got it?" Slappy demanded. I nodded. "Answer me." Slappy commanded. "I got it!" I replied. "Good now clean up this pig sty" Slappy commanded.

* * *

I was awakened early the morning in the most annoying way possible. Slappy knocking on my head with his wooden hand. "Up and at em slave." I pushed myself up and got dress. Fox wasn't in bed so he must have gotten up already. "Let's go slave" Slappy said raising his arms for me to pick him up. I couldn't help but cringe as I picked him up. Slappy smiled at this. I hurried down to breakfast. Everyone else was almost done by the time I got down. "Oh good your up." Mr. Johnson noted. "Don't forget you are helping Dominic today." "I don't need his help." Dominic spoke up. Was she glaring at me? "Yes you do." Mr. Johnson countered. "I don't want you hurting your shoulder again." "Fine." Dominic said sitting back in her chair. She was still glaring but I couldn't tell if it was at me or Slappy.

I followed Dominic out to the barn. There was a trailer stacked high with square bales. "Jamie I don't think it's a good idea to bring that thing out here." she told me as she climbed the stack. I glanced down at Slappy but he didn't move. Of course he wouldn't move he wasn't going to prove me right. "He'll be fine." I told her. "Ok but I'm not responsible if your stupid dummy gets broken." She warned as she rolled the first hay bale down. It slammed into the side of the barn. "Right if only you knew." I thought. I set Slappy inside the barn in order to roll the bales into the barn. "OK so you go up to the hay loft and "I'll send the square bales up on the rope and pulley. All you have to do is unhook and stack." Dominic instructed me. "I can do that." I shrugged and began to climb the latter. The bales were easy enough to move but Dominic was a lot faster than I was. I turned to get the next bale and felt my blood turn to ice. Slappy had unhooked the next bale. The dummy gave an evil grin in my direction as he pushed the bale off the edge. "NO!" I screamed as it fell


	6. Chapter 6

Dominic

"NO!" Jamie screamed. I looked up in time to see the hay bale come down on me. I felt a sharp pain as it struck me in the head. The world went dark before I hit the ground. I could hear yelling but I could only make out the words "not responsible" and "breaking sister" and was that laughter? I groaned as pushed myself up. I blinked a few times but everything remained dark. "Great." I thought to myself. My head was pounding. "Jamie I called up. "Dominic are you Ok?" He asked. I could hear him hurrying down the ladder. "Sort of. What happened?" I asked. "You got hit in the head with a hay hale" Slappy's raspy voice said. "You're getting really good at that second voice but seriously what happened." I asked. I could hear wood moving as if Jamie was shifting Slappy in him arms. It took him a minute to answer. "one of the hay bales fell before I could catch it." Jamie admitted. "Are you OK?" His voice had more of a confused tone than concerned. "Not exactly. I can't see anything" I told him trying to hold back my frustration. "Well that explains a lot." Slappy's voice came again. This time my temper got the better of me. "You know what get out," I said probably pointing in the wrong direction. "and keep that dummy out of my barn." I heard Jamie run past me.

It was a good thing because as soon as was gone I felt my claws come out. I slashed out in anger making constant with the stable wall and leaving large gashes. The action had startled many of the horses. "Sorry guys didn't mean to scare you" I apologized to the mares. I felt the marks with my hand. "I'm going to have to fix that later" I thought to myself. One of the horses nudged me. I began to stroke her soft muzzle. It had a calming effect on me. My anger seemed to melt away and my claws retracted. "Thanks" I told the mare who playfully lipped at my bangs. I couldn't help but laugh as I felt the nameplate on her halter. _Beverly_. I took a step back and almost tripped over one of the hay bales. "Great now this is going to get pushed off on someone else." I thought bitterly. "Well I was going to do it this way initially. Beverly is there anyone else around?" "Alone." the mare responded. I clicked my tongue a few times to hear what was around me. There were still quite a few bales left. I raised my hands towards them and focused. I felt my hair begin to shift around me as my telekinesis began to lift the bales into the loft. I had to be careful how I stacked them. The boards creaked a little with the sudden added weight. "Well that's done." I said allowed. I felt my way out of the barn and made my way in the general direction of the house. I didn't even make it halfway before Mrs. Johnson came running out.

I sat at the kitchen table bored out of my mind. Mrs. Johnson had made me stay inside after the accident until her husband had gotten home. Thankfully she had given me some medicine for her headache. "How did this happen again?" Mr. Johnson asked as he supposedly checked my eyes with his pen light. I wouldn't know I couldn't see. "I told you it was an accident." I told him impatiently. "Alright." He said defensively, "If its anything like the other times your sight should return within the next few days but you need to tell me if it doesn't." "I will." I promised. I knew he was just trying to help but I hated being babied like this.

I got up and made my way into the living room where I bumped into Will's hulking form. "Sorry Will." I muttered. He led me over to the couch and we both sat. I could feel his eyes on me. "Don't do that." I scolded. "Do what?" he asked. "Pity me." I growled. "Sorry." He apologized. "he I'll go out and take care the rest of the hay." "I already moved it all." I informed him. "How did…" "I have my ways." I stated. "I'm not at useless as everyone thinks I am right now." Will didn't press me. He better by now. It made me upset that I couldn't tell anybody about my powers but that would only lead to bad things. "So" Will began, "I know we had plans to watch David Hasselhoff as Jekyll and Hyde but seeing as you won't be able to see anything we should postpone it." "Will it's alright I can still listen. I've got it downloaded to my laptop. Would you mind grabbing it?" I asked. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure!" I told him as he got up. Both Will and I were big into theatre. We had both had major roles in the last school play and when we heard the David Hasselhoff did a performance of Jekyll and Hyde we were ecstatic. Will quickly returned with the laptop. He had to do all the typing and clicking but the file loaded without issue. I couldn't help but smile the whole time as the intense beautiful music entranced me. I had no doubt Will and I would be singing these songs back and forth. It was our little inside joke every time we watched a new musical.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful. My headache had gone away but I was still very tired. Radar sat on his usual shelf. I raised my hand up and the robotic raptor shuffled over and set his head him my hand. I gave him a pat since I knew he liked it. "Goodnight Radar." I told hm. The raptor clicked in response. As soon as I crawled into bed I didn't feel so tired anymore. I eventually did fall asleep but something woke me up. I listened and could hear Ella's steady breathing telling me she was fast asleep. I heard a soft thump and got up to investigate. I moved silently down the hall until I tripped on something. "Ah!" I said as quietly as I could. I felt the object that had caused me to fall. It was Slappy. I couldn't help but be a little upset that Jamie had left him lying in the middle of the hall. I grabbed the dummy by the fabric of his clothing and carried him to the boys' room tossing him into the closet. I listened for a bit but I didn't hear anything so I decided to go back to bed. As I entered I felt a strange sensation on my skin. The sensation moved to my eyes and began to sting. I blinked a few times and to my surprise my vision slowly began to return. I could now see that the room was filled with moonlight. It was healing me. The sensation grew stronger until it became familiar. I realized what was happening too late as a sharp pain began in my chest and spread to the rest of my bones. I managed to pull out of my night clothes as white fur began to sprout. I staggered to the window as I tried not to cry out in pain. I had to get out of here before the transformation was complete and I lost my mind. I forced the window open and leapt out as my bones began to shift. I forced myself to move forward away from the house as the transformation completed and my mind was overcome by the wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Slappy

"I can't believe she covered for him!" I thought to myself as I paced back and forth. I mean it was perfect. The older girl was obviously the ring leader of the pack. I had hoped to turn her against my current slave. Brats were always easier to deal with one at a time. They tended to band together when more than one of them had strong wills but she hadn't. I would have to think of something else. I Had to freeze and slump against the wall. Unfortunately, it was the Fox brat so as much as I hated to I had to stay still. One slave knowing about me was enough for now. Jamie had already outed me but if another claimed I was alive it could mean trouble.

I had to wait until my slave and the Fox brat were asleep before I moved again. He had been looking forward to tormenting Jamie but that would have to wait. I felt incredibly still as I stretched my wooden limbs. The hallway was completely dark except for a night light as I made my way down it. Someone opened a door and I dropped to the ground like the lifeless dummy they believed me to be. Whoever it was managed to trip over me. Judging from the gasp of shock it was the ring leader herself. She picked me up roughly by the back of my jacket and tossed me into my slave's closet. Unbelievable! How dare she touch me like that. I heard the bedroom door close and quickly got up. "That's it! Game on girly!" I growled and I straightened my jacket. I hurried down the hall after her. Luckily she had left her own door open but I was not prepared for what I saw. The room was well lit by the full moons light. She was shaking terribly and her long blond hair had turned as white as the night clothes she was wearing as she staggered to the window. "Wait a minute those weren't her night clothes that was fur!" I realized as she leapt out the window. I want to say I ran over to the window immediately but in all reality it took me a minute to get over my shock before I could even move. I had just made it to the window in time to see her white form disappear into the woods and a strange wolf like howl rang through the air.

I couldn't believe it. She was a freaking werewolf! Did she know what she was? This could be bad for me. She might have already realized that he really was alive. I closed the window in case she came back during the night. This wasn't his first werewolf. If she did come back she would kill everyone here and I couldn't have that, at least not yet. Maybe I could work this to my advantage. Something shiny on the nightstand caught my attention. I picked it up and studied it. It was a key but not just any key, this was the same key I saw her grab out of the barn. This was a key to a diary. Many of my past girl slaves had them and if this girl knew she was a werewolf she would have written about it there. All I had to do was find it. It didn't take long to find it considering she hadn't really hidden it. It was in the nightstand drawer. I climbed on the bed. No need in being uncomfortable while I caught up on my reading. Before I could open it something else caught my attention. A dinosaur toy on a top shelf that appeared to have glowing blue eyes. I could have sworn that it was watching me but I ignored it for now. I was even more shocked at what was written in the diary. There was the odd entry about her wolf transformation but most of the entries were about her being a dragon. She had written about her various experiences with her powers and had even diagramed some of the features of her dragon form. I reread the book several times. This didn't make any sense. No creature I've ever encountered had these powers. I had never encountered a dragon before but even if that was what she was it didn't explain her transforming into a werewolf. By now the sun was beginning to peak through the window. I guess I will just have to ask her myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dominic_

The smell of hay filled my nose as I opened my eyes to find myself in the hayloft. My muscles were incredibly sore as I pushed myself up from the soft hay. I looked down to see dried blood down my front. Thankfully it was only deer blood. That much I could taste. I did my best to wipe it off before grabbing my hidden stash of clothes.

"Crap! Ella must have closed the window during the night." I thought to myself. A sharp scream filled the air. It was Ella. I ran for the back door and unlocked it with magic before practically leaping up the stairs. "Ella what's wrong?" I asked before noticing Slappy on my bed with my journal of all things. "I'm gonna kill Jamie." I growled at I strode over to the dummy. "What happened? Will asked as I picked the dummy up roughly by the collar. I could have sworn I heard a soft chuckle come from the dummy. "I know your little secret" I heard him whisper. The shock of it caused me to drop the dummy. He fell limply on the bed. "Dominic?" Will asked snapping me out of my shock. "Nothing." I managed to say. "Jamie just played a mean trick on Ella is all." Will gave Jamie an angry look as he ran up. "Not cool Jamie!" Will scolded picking the dummy up and pushing it into Jamie's arms. "But I didn't…" Jamie started but Will cut him off. "I expect this kind of behavior from Fox but not you." He said before glancing at me. "Dominic, you have blood on your face are you Ok?" I touched my face knowing that I must not have gotten it all off. "I must have had a nose bleed in the middle of the night." I lied. "Liar." Slappy whispered. At first I thought I had imagined it but both Will and Jamie glanced down at the dummy indicating they had heard it too. "Jamie!" Will scolded but I didn't hear the rest of what he said. A terrifying thought crossed my mind. "What if Jamie hadn't been the one that said it. "Get out!" I ordered. "What?" Will asked taken aback by my sudden assertiveness. "We girls need to get ready." I clarified. The boys left and I quickly hid the journal before cleaning up

 _Slappy_

My slave held my tightly as he carried me back to his room. The Fox brat wasn't around so I was free to move. "What was that about?" My slave demanded. "Don't worry about it." I told him. "I thought you weren't going to get me in trouble anymore!" he whined. "I will do whatever I want slave!" I growled. "Now put me down and get to work!" The kid put me down and through his hands up in frustration. He didn't argue though. I looked out the window and noticed wolf girl or whatever she was heading into the barn. She sure did spend a lot of time there. Well time to introduce myself.

 _Dominic_

I took a breath as I entered the barn. The horses neighed in greeting but even they couldn't calm me down at this point. "This could not be happening!" I thought to myself. An all too familiar laugh filled her head. _Aw, poor little fire can't accept what's right in front of her_. I looked at a dusty mirror but my reflection wasn't quite right. The girl in the mirror smirked at me evilly for one thing and her features were more menacing. The most notable difference was her red eyes. I felt my own eyes burn hot as they turned purple. Red what do you want? I growled. _Nothing much just to play with you_ she laughed. I narrowed my eyes at the demon. _Think about it Fire. Everything you've seen is it really so strange?_ Red asked. As much as I hated to admit it even if it was only to myself but she was right. _I thought so. You should listen to me more often Fire, even give in to me_. She smiled. "We both know that's not going to happen." I growled _. Oh I think it will and it will be sooner than you think._ She threatened. "Shut up!" I half yelled. _You can't over power me forever and you know it's true_. She continued. "I said shut up!" I yelled smashing the mirror to pieces. "You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" a raspy voice asked. I turned to see Slappy casually leaning in the opening to the barn. He had a grin that could match Red's. Suddenly the air went cold and it felt as if someone was crushing my heart but before I could react a faint red energy surrounded me and I found myself grinning at him. The horses began to panic. "Hello there little one." I said but it wasn't my voice, it was Red's. This was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. He started to back away but Red lifted him and flung him deeper into the barn. "Red stop!" I managed to say as my body walked closer to the dummy. "Red!" I yelled as Slappy turned to face her, his face full of fear. My long sharp claws extended as I reached for the terrified dummy so I did the only thing I could to get back control. I sunk my now sharp teeth into my arm. The pain shot through my arm as my blood began to drip from the wound. I felt Red retreat, for now at least.

I slowly let go of my arm and retracted my claws. The horses calmed down as I backed away and wiped the blood away from my mouth. "What are you?" Slappy managed to say after a long silence. The question was very strange to me. "Don't you know?" I asked. "After all you did read my journal." Slappy didn't respond. "I am a dragon." I told him. "Not from what I've seen." He challenged. "You must mean Red the demon trapped inside me." I stated. "No, I'm referring to the werewolf you turned into last night and you have a demon inside of you?" Slappy asked. "I'm not entirely sure what that wolf thing I turn into is but it's not a werewolf and yes I do." I stated as I began to circle him. "What about you? How are you even alive?" I asked, "Nobody else here has magic…" I stopped short remembering the words Jamie had asked me about. "You and I are one now. It's a binding spell!" I realized face palming. "You are the one with the magic." Slappy gave a smirk as if to confirm. "What did you do?" I growled. "I didn't do anything." Slappy grinned. "Jamie is the one who spoke the words and now he is my slave. Soon everyone will be." I felt my eyes change purple at his comment. "Oh really?" I growled extending my claws. Slappy realized he had made a mistake. "I'm nobody's slave." I warned advancing on the dummy. I could see the look of fear return to his face as he backed away but something else caught my attention. The green energy I had seen before around the dummy only now there was a thin line trailing out of the barn. It was as if a lightbulb had clicked and I stopped. The energy was the dummy's soul and it had intertwined with Jamie's. "You need Jamie to live." I said aloud. "So what if I do?" Slappy demanded. This was not good. If I destroyed the dummy I risked Jamie's life as well. I had to take a breath to calm down a bit. "Ok, let's get one thing straight" I threated kneeling to the dummy's level "I am not nor will I ever be your slave. I will allow you to stay but if you hurt my foster siblings, you will regret it. Don't forget you're not the only one with magic." With that I turned on my heels and walked out of the barn like nothing unusual had happened.


End file.
